earthrunfandomcom-20200213-history
Illuskan
Introduction Illuskans, also known as Northlanders, are the seagoing, warlike people of Nav'ien. Although their ancestors founded Tregaron, one of the earliest human civilizations in Nav'ien, as well as the great city of Og'loth, Illuskans have long been seen as a barbaric people, having barely risen above the status of orcs in the eyes of many Eidropians. Illuskans are more than just barbarians, however, as their culture has given rise to powerful runecasters, fearless sailors, and legendary skalds. They also farm, fish, and mine their rugged lands, trading their goods with Eidropian merchants. However, barriers of geography, and a cultural emphasis on raiding over trade have conspired to ensure that Illuskan culture and bloodlines have not taken root in other lands. However, as the Illuskans became more organised during the rise of the Úlfvòld family, raiding has almost ceased, as trade has become a more enriching, thus, giving the Northlanders a better reputation as skilled merchants and businessmen. They are still marked by deeds of the past, however. Description Illuskans are strong, tall and heavy standing from 1.90 – 2.18 meters, and weigh anywhere from 95 – 130 kg. A fair-skinned folk with eyes of green, blue or steely gray. Those who dwell among the islands of Odril and in Swed'Wah are largely fair-haired, with blond hair predominating over red and light brown. Those who dwell near the Frostspine Mountains are more prone to having dark brown or raven-black hair. Illuskans regard themselves as a strong, proud people forged by the harsh environment in which they dwell. They feel they have earned, through strength in battle, the right to claim the lands they have settled. Illuskans regard most Eidropians as weak and decadent, two much-despised traits. However, they are fair-minded and always willing to make exceptions for those who have proven otherwise. Illuskans themselves are bold and impetuous, given to proud boasts, the consumption of prodigious amounts of mead and ale, and quick tempers and ready for a quick scruffle. Illuskan Society Illuskans have little concept of class divisions, considering such artifices as an example of the weakness inherent in Eidropian cultures. Honor and prestige in Illuskan society are earned through displays of strength and martial fortitude. Both magic and commerce are regarded with suspicion, for both are seen as upsetting the natural order of things. Illuskans are expected to be self-sufficient from a young age. Those who must rely on others are treated well but not respected, although the elderly accorded the respect they earned before the debilitating effects of age set in. Book learning is admired but not expected. Those who die an honorable death are burned in funeral pyres, preferably aboard a small ship pushed out to sea. Such ceremonies are believed to free the soul from its mortal tether. Illuskans often have difficulty adapting to other cultures, particularly societies where battles are fought indirectly through words and gestures rather than openly with axes and war cries. Most expatriate Illuskans eschew the worship of “weak” local gods, and few can be bothered to learn local languages. Instead they find odd jobs, usually as mercenaries of some sort or the other, and then join their fellow expatriates in nightly drinking bouts in which prodigious amounts of alcohol are consumed. Illuskan Religion Illuskans are Asatrú and believe in a cosmological pantheon of gods and worlds. The most known gods are Odrìn, Thrýr, Thrór, Frëy, Sífrìd, Lógìr and Hírl. Outlook Illuskans take their measure of another person by assessing strength, martial prowess, valor, and honor. From an early age, Illuskans are tested by their elders, their peers, and their juniors, and their response to such challenges are reflected in their status within the society. To an Illuskan, there is a natural pecking order in life, and those who are weak in any fashion do not deserve to hold a position they have not earned. Deceptions, lies of omission, and trickery are despised, while straight speech and forthrightness are to be admired. Illuskans are typically drawn to adventuring for one of two reasons. Some Northlanders hope to prove their strength, valor, and martial prowess, earning them respect in their eyes of their kin and inspiring bard’s takes for generations to come. Others seek conquest and plunder, hoping to make up for the meager fare and wealth their homeland provides. Raiding has almost ceased, but some still see it as a heritage of their forefathers, they are, however, treated as more or less wild barbarian tribes, even by other Illuskans. Relations with other Races Illuskans judge members of other races and ethnic groups by the same standards by which they judge themselves. In other words, they respect strength, martial prowess, and the strength of one’s word. Illuskans get along well with dwarves, although the two groups have been known to war over disputed territory in the past. Gnomes and halflings are seen as weak and given to trickery, inspiring scorn in most Illuskans, but both races has proven to be a sturdy and reliable workforce. Similarly, elves and half-elves are seen as weak and overly reliant on magic, although dangerous nonetheless. Illuskans of the mainland harbor a deep and abiding hatred for orcs, and few are willing to view half-orcs as any better than their porcine kin. Illuskans have nothing but scorn for humans from the South, particularly Calishites.